


After Dinner

by ms_awkward_cat



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_awkward_cat/pseuds/ms_awkward_cat
Summary: Basically, Gina makes Rosa dinner then gives Rosa a surprise in the bedroom!





	After Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> What's up dudes? Ummmm Idk what to say... this is my fist fic! I hope it's not too bad. I'd be grateful for any tips you have and if you'd like me to continue the end in another chapter I could (I probably will)... Let me know in the comments. enjoy:

After Dinner: Gina x Rosa

“Hey gorgeous,” said Rosa as she slipped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and rested her head on 

“Shit! You can’t creep up on me like that. Not while I’m cooking Rosie.”Gina turned around and draped her arms on Rosa’s shoulders.

“It smells great. What are you making?” 

“Just some chicken and salad, nothing major,” Gina shrugged and turned back to cutting the onions. 

“Can I help?” Rosa had never enjoyed cooking but since Gina moved in with her she’d been liking it more and more. Everything seemed more enjoyable when Gina was there.

Instead of getting in her girlfriend’s way, Rosa decided to sit on the counter and talk to Gina. For a while they chatted about Rosa’s day. Rosa filled Gina in on the precinct gossip (Gina and Holt went to PR two weeks ago so she hadn’t been around to witness everything). Then their conversation moved to Gina’s dance group, Rosa loved to hear her rant about the petty drama in the group. Gina’s timer went off and the food was ready.

“Can you set the table?” asked Gina. She had just finished cooking and took her pot over to the table, placing it on a heat mat. Rosa brought over some plates and cutlery and laid the table. Gina had disappeared back into the kitchen so Rosa decided to sit down at the table.

“Do you want wine? Or I can get you a beer, if you want,” the shorter girl asked, popping her head around the door of the dining room.

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Rosa loved how her girlfriend always asked, contrary to popular belief Gina was incredibly considerate.

Gina walked over to the wine cupboard, pulled out a bottle of red wine and took two classes from the shelf. On her way back to the dining room she picked up some matches to light the candles on the table. 

Before sitting she poured her and Rosa some wine and lit the candles. The two proceeded to talk and laugh together all through dinner. As time passed they grew closer and closer together and by the time their plates were empty Rosa barely had to move in order to kiss Gina.

“I can clear the table because you cooked,” offered Rosa as she leaned back from Gina.

“Ok, I’m gonna go into the bedroom,” Gina replied, slyly winking at Rosa. Rosa shivered in anticipation of the rest of the night. She picked up the plates and placed them in the dishwasher along with the glasses and things Gina had used to cook. Once full, she turned it on. Rosa then moved to the bedroom, where she found Gina undressing in the centre of their room. Gina had dimmed the lights, moved the clutter off their bed and had just begun to undress before Rosa came in.

Pouting Gina looked up Rosa standing in the door and said, “Babe, can you help me undo the clasp of my bra? I can’t seem to reach it.”

Rosa nodded and walked towards Gina. She stopped in front of Gina and reached her arms around the shorter woman. Gina inhaled sharply at Rosa’s touch. Rosa easily took off Gina’s bra and let it fall to the floor. She took a step back and admired Gina’s perfect curves. Now standing in just her panties Gina turned and walked over to the bed, knowing Rosa’s eyes were following her every move. Once she was comfortable on the bed, Gina motioned for Rosa to follow her.

Instantly, Rosa stripped down to her bra and underwear and followed Gina to the bed.

“Guess what arrived today, whilst you were at work,” Gina whispered in Rosa’s ear sending shivers down her back.

“What?” asked Rosa in her innocent voice that she knew Gina loved. 

“I said guess, babygirl.” Gina’s hand hand left the bed and was now roaming Rosa’s body. But before Rosa could guess Gina had pushed her down on the bed and stood up.

“Do you want me to give you a clue? Would that help?” she asked, looking down and the girl, who had shuffled so that she was lying in the middle of their bed.

“Yes.”

“Yes what,” Gina asked bending down and pulling out a delivery box form under the bed. After rustling around for a second she pulled out what had arrived earlier. She held the object so her girlfriend could see them clear as day.

“Yes please,” Rosa replied meekly as she saw the handcuffs and dildo Gina was holding.

“Hold out you hands,” Gina ordered. She roughley cuffed Rosa’s wrists together and attached them to the headboard. She ripped off Rosa’s bra exposing her full breasts. They bounced around and Rosa inhaled sharply. Gina enjoyed teasing her girlfriend and Rosa enjoyed being teased. So Gina set the dildo down on the side of the bed and crawled on top of Rosa. Gently pressing herself into Rosa’s crotch. Slowly, she leaned down and blew on Rosa’s breasts. Gina stared into the submissive girl’s dark eyes and fondled her boobs.

“Ohhh,” moaned Rosa as she felt Gina’s wet mouth on her nipple. Unable to stop herself, she lifted her hips pleading for friction against her lover but before she could find what she wanted Gina had moved off of her. 

“Now, now. Did I give you permission to get aroused?” Gina asked the other girl. Raising her eyebrows as she noticed the wet patch forming on Rosa’s panties. 

“Please, G. Don’t play games,” Usually Rosa would be ashamed for pleading and needing release after so little foreplay but in her defence Gina and herself had both been so busy lately that they haven’t had time for sex. She needed release.

“Let me remind you who the boss is around here, Miss Diaz. You will do as I say, you will not speak unless spoken too and you will not cum before I have given you my permission. Is that clear?” 

Rosa nodded. Maybe waiting would make her orgasm sweeter.

“Well done, you’re a fast learner,” Gina said as she slowly pulled down Rosa’s panties revealing her soaked pussy, “Already so wet, miss Diaz? Tut tut, you should be able to last longer than this.”

Gina’s hand trickled down Rosa’s stomach and began moving around, feeling Rosa’s soaked pussy. Every so often Gina’s finger would brush over her girlfriends clit causing a moan to escape Rossa’s lips. Deciding she’d tortured Rosa enough Gina let her fingers stay rubbing her clit. 

“Ohhh-” gasped Rosa, “Thank you ma’am.”

As Gina sped up the pace of her fingers, she grabbed the dildo. 

“Suck on this baby girl,” she ordered Rosa placing the dildo in front of her plump lips. 

Obediently Rosa opened her mouth and began to wet the dildo. Gina kept pushing it in further and further until she was deep throating it. Rosa gave Gina a show as Gina worked the phallus into her mouth. Once she was happy, Gina pulled the dildo form Rosa’s mouth and stopped playing with her clit. 

“Do you want me to give it to you?”

“Yes,” moaned Rosa, barely able to control herself. 

“Is that how you to talk to me?”

“N-no sorry ma’am”

“It’s ok babygirl. I forgive you.” 

Gina places the dildo at Rosa’s entrance and revelled at the soft, barely audible moan that escaped the dark haired girl’s lips. Slowly and gently Gina began to push the dildo into Rosa. She wanted the girl to wait a bit longer before feeling the sweet pleasure of release. So even though it was only two inches in Gina pulled it form Rosa’s warmth causing the girl to make a frustrated noise. 

“What’s the matter, pet? Do you want it?”

“Mhhh,” Rosa could only manage to say that. Why was Gina doing this to her?

“How bad do you want it? Tell me, pet,” she was loving this sweet, sweet torture.

“So badddd,” Rosa replied meekly, grasping a Gina’s arm, “Please, G.” She needed this so bad that she was pleading. Mustering all her strength, Rosa begged Gina with her eyes.

Suddenly feeling guilty, Gina kissed rosa lightly on the lips before giving into Rosa’s pleas. Placing the dildo, once again at Rosa’s entrance, she entered her. Gina pushed it in as far as Rosa could take and pulled it out almost all the way. 

Rosa pulled against the cuffs on her wrists as Gina pumped the dildo in and out of her. She knew there’d be bruising around her wrists if she tugged against the cuffs but Rosa couldn’t help herself. Gina knew how to please her so well. Rosa lifted her hips up letting Gina know she needed more. 

Rosa humping the air, desperately trying to make the dildo go in further, was a beautiful sight and Gina let her eyes trail form Rosa’s face down to her dripping pussy, admiring all her girlfriend’s curves as she went. When her eyes reached the soaking mass of black hair before her Gina bent down and kissed it hardly. 

“Ohhhh, yes,” Rosa yelped as Gina made contact. 

“You like that, babygirl?” 

“Uhh hhhhhu,” she yelped biting her lip and drawing blood.

Gina’s tongue began to circle Rosa’s clit whilst the dildo continuously pumped in and out of the writhing girl. Rosa had now given up trying to muffle her moans and she let out a loud moan not caring if their neighbours herd.

“G, I’m go- I’m gonna- I’m goNNA CUM!” 

With that Rosa came, squirting into Gina’s waiting mouth. She tried to lap up Rosa’s juices before pulling out the dripping dildo. Admiring how wet it is, covered in Rosa’s juices.

Rosa was coming back to her senses, when Gina asked in a stern voice, “Did I say you could cum? You didn’t wait for me.”

“No so-sorry ma’am.I didn’t mean too.”

Rosa gulped and averted her gaze form Gina’s eyes. Before forcing herself to look up into her girlfriend’s lust-filled eyes. She felt a soft hand on her cheek.

“Don’t worry pet, it’s ok.” She reached up and stroked Rosa’s hair out of her face, “But in return for cumming you need to clean this up.”

Gina gestured to the still dripping dildo in her hand. Gina straddled Rosa again and gently push the dildo into her mouth. Willingly, Rosa took as much as she could. Gina began to work it in and out of her mouth again. Util Rosa had lapped up all the juices. Once it was clean Gina pulled it out of Rosa’s mouth as laid it on the bed. 

“Well done babygirl,” Gina laid a soft kiss on the other girl’s lips. Then she reached up and undid the hand cuffs, which bound Rosa to the bed. 

Gently, Gina kissed Rosa’s wrists where the cuffs had dug into them.

“Are you ok? Does it hurt?”

“I’m ok,” Rosa smiled. She loved how sweet her girlfriends could be.

Rosa reached her hand up into Gina’s hair, pulling the two closer together and kissed her. This kiss was more fierce than before. Before Gina realised what had happened, Rosa had flipped the two over. Now in the position of dominance she started kissing Gina again. Leaving Gina’s warn mouth Rosa worked her way up Gina’s sharp jawline, occasionally sucking at the skin. Once at Gina’s ear, Rosa leaned even closer and whispered.

“Now it’s time for me to thank you.”

Gina shivered at the sound of Rosa’s husky voice and thanked the heavens for her perfect angle, Rosa Diaz.


End file.
